


Running Through the Monsoon

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: He would stop at nothing to find her.DantexOC





	Running Through the Monsoon

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so busy with my job and my life that I just haven't had the chance to sit my ass down and write. I finally managed to get two days off in a row after dealing with split days off these past few weeks and I was able to finally finish this piece after attempting to work on it this past week. This is the snippet of the sequel to _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ that I mentioned in my last one shot, _Wish You Were Here_. Hope you guys enjoy it! Title is accredited to the song _Monsoon_ by the band Tokio Hotel.

He had been trekking down the path on foot in the night under the intense storm. It had been pouring nonstop since it became dark, with occasional claps of thunder and flashes of lightning. Soaked from head to toe with Rebellion slung over his shoulder, Dante continued forward, ready to slay any and all demons that stood in his way.

His journey was part of a mission in which he was attempting to discover the whereabouts of his missing lover, Allison Reynolds. Following a sudden demon attack back home that put one of her longtime friends unconscious and in the hospital, she left on her own to a village out in Europe. That said village had a strong connection to her ancestor, Masae Reynolds, who had previously sealed away a powerful demon haunting it. Based on the information that he managed to acquire in the limited amount of time he had, the attack pertained to that same demon, who was intent on killing everyone in the Reynolds bloodline for revenge. If his hunch was on the dot, then that could also mean that her missing brother Adam would also be there. He knew how she got when it came to her brother, and she would stop at nothing to find him.

Since discovering that she was gone, Dante refused jobs offered to him by both Morrison and Lady until he could confirm that she was safe. His debt could wait until then.

Despite being blindsided by his desire to find her and his bloodlust for the demons that were intending to impede his progress, Dante could see a clear, spitting image of Allison. Long, dark chocolate hair that fell to her mid-back, teal blue eyes that contrasted his ice blue orbs, cream-colored skin that was soft and smooth to the touch, an hourglass figure that rivaled even the strippers he used to sleep with, and the sweetest smile that was always there to greet him. She was the one that was able to lighten up even his darkest days, and since she left without telling him, all he had known was darkness.

Right then and there, three demons appeared before him via temporary portals linking the Demon Realm to the Human World. With a few shots from Ebony and Ivory and some quick swings with Rebellion, they were dead in a matter of seconds. The sound of the waves crashing down on the shoreline caught his ears, and it appeared that he made it to a beach.

As he walked through the sandy terrain and listened to the waves, Dante pictured Allison in one of the many bikinis she owned lounging on a blanket under the cover of the full moon. He was on top of her, ensuring she felt his muscular physique against her own soft, curvy body and then began dominating her with his hips and his mouth. He had been wanting to fuck her on the shoreline of a beach for quite some time, and it was something he planned on doing with her once this mission was officially complete.

As he walked through the sandy terrain and listened to the waves, Dante pictured Allison in one of the many bikinis she owned lounging on a blanket under the cover of the full moon. He was on top of her, ensuring she felt his muscular physique against her own soft, curvy body and then began dominating her with his hips and his mouth. He had been wanting to fuck her on the shoreline of a beach for quite some time, and it was something he planned on doing with her once this mission was officially complete.

Now even more determined to find her and help her defeat the demon threatening to torment her and her loved ones, Dante pressed forward, hoping to find her soon.

_Allie, I hope you’re okay. I just wish you would have told me what the hell was going on rather than keep this from me. I’ve spent all this time looking for you after that attack, and I want you to understand that you don’t have to face this alone. I love you and I will fight alongside you. I made that decision the second I marked you and made you mine. This storm may be turning into a monsoon now, and it’s an exact reflection of the storm raging my heart because I don’t know where the hell you are. If anything has happened to you, I’ll kill every last one of these demons. I just hope that isn’t the case. I need to see you, Allie. You’re the only one that can calm this raging storm._

With that internal vow, Dante pressed on, hoping that she was waiting for him at his intended destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I ordered a Kindle a few days ago, and it came in yesterday. Now that I'm getting back into reading, I'm having this itch to write smut again, especially considering I haven't written smut in quite some time. Plus, I've also been re-reading some stories from _Midnight Cinderella_ and _Destined to Love_ and it's reignited my spark to write smut. I haven't given my anime guys much attention for a while and even Dante too despite writing this recent piece. I think it's time I fix that. Check back!


End file.
